


清明梦

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 吉尔菲艾斯听到了皇帝关于“如果你还在的话，怎么会让杨威利这么欺负我！”的抱怨——并且决定和杨威利一起欺负他：在床上。* 灵感来源某条微博和那个帝国提督们讲笑话的银英官方radio. 一个无脑threeway/pwp.
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, 吉莱 - Relationship, 杨莱 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	清明梦

年轻美貌的独裁者维持着还算平静的表情，一直走到帝国军总旗舰伯伦希尔上自己的房间。  
“我昨天还把战败来报的毕典菲尔特骂得狗血淋头……今天自己的本队居然也……”——皇帝摘下手套，白皙柔软的手掌贴住识别屏幕，卧室门缓缓开启——“当然了，他们是不敢说什么的，但是……”——他向亲卫队长奇斯里微一摇头，示意6个小时后再叫他——“可是伊谢尔伦那帮人一定会说……’帝国皇帝以几倍的军力都不能战胜魔术师杨，牺牲了无数将兵却拿十三舰队固守的回廊毫无办法，那岂不是说明皇帝本人比杨差的远了吗？’……他们一定会这么说。”  
莱因哈特结束微不可闻的喃喃自语，门在他身后无声合上。  
他脱下硬挺的军装外套，来到床尾的酒柜拿出一瓶开封已久没有喝完的红酒，给自己倒了半杯血色的液体。莱因哈特两指夹着杯颈摇晃了一下：闻起来没什么香气了。他于是省去其他步骤，闭着眼睛一口气喝完，然后端着空杯子站起来，目光在残留着酒液的杯子和硬木地板上来回打量。  
但是最终那个杯子还是逃过一劫。莱因哈特把它放回去，叹了口气躺到床上：现在这里只有自己一个人，他不是很有表演欲。  
莱因哈特钻进被子，把灯调暗但是没有完全熄灭，又用多余的那个枕头盖住脸。“如果你还活着，吉尔菲艾斯……绝不会允许杨威利如此横行……”莱因哈特的意识在自己的抱怨中惬意的不断下沉。  
他胸口的银色吊坠闪烁了一下。

“……什么？！敌袭吗？”莱因哈特不知道自己睡了多久，他是被床上传来的一阵震动惊醒。皇帝慌乱的一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，然后才想到需要维护一下自己的形象：如果敌人都打到了这里，那说明大势已去，也没有叫人看笑话的必要。  
但是他没有成功。实际上，他的下巴都差点离他而去。  
“你亲自来的吗，杨威利？你是怎么——”莱因哈特顿时把刚才那些维持体面的想法忘到脑后。一方面，他非常急切的想要知道杨威利是怎么做到无声无息入侵他的旗舰的，如果说当初第一次攻略伊谢尔伦是魔术，那么十三舰队的司令官只身进入伯伦希尔的皇帝卧室只能说是奇迹。另一方面……莱因哈特的右手不着痕迹的移向床头柜的抽屉。他可听说过杨威利的射击成绩不怎么好，如果进来这里的只有他一个人，或许……  
莱因哈特没能碰到床头柜。他的手腕半途被握住。莱因哈特忽然停止了一切动作，僵在原地。他在那几万分之一秒内知道了不知何时出现在他身后的人是谁。  
手腕上的热度，耳边的呼吸，床铺下陷的角度。莱因哈特回头。  
他于是知道自己仍在梦中。

但是这次的梦非常奇怪。  
首先，它的渲染效果太真实了。如果说莱因哈特平时做的梦是三无作坊2d动画，那么今天这个绝对是能在年度评选上横扫特效奖的VR大片。包括杨威利也爬到床上从另一侧接近他时床单褶皱窸窸窣窣的精微音效，和吉尔菲艾斯不由分说拉开他睡衣时崩掉的扣子在地板上反弹的精密动量衰减。  
其次，这个梦的内容走向也非常奇怪。比如……吉尔菲艾斯为什么要脱他的上衣？  
“呃，”莱因哈特收拾了一下自己五味杂陈的内心，矜持的开口向挚友发问，“吉尔菲艾斯，你在干什么呀？”然后他又瞥了一眼手伸进他睡裤、顺着后腰几乎摸到他尾椎的宿敌，“……你又在干什么，杨威利？”  
莱因哈特很快像脱离了蚌壳的粉色珍珠一样完全裸露出来。  
“我在欺负你，”他听到黑发黑眼的宿敌边摸他——已经摸到了股缝——边发出声明。“……但你不是那种人？”莱因哈特傻里傻气的追问。“通常来说不是，”杨威利赞赏的告诉他，“但你是一个例外……我一直觉得只有对你的话，用一些非常规的手段也无所谓，只是苦于没有找到过机会……似乎只有在想到你的时候，懒惰之神会让步于罪恶的快乐。”然后宿敌亲了他的侧脸一下，对他说，“从这个角度看上去，您像是一个金发的女孩。我觉得可以接受。”  
接受什么？莱因哈特还要再问，吉尔菲艾斯打断他。皇帝的视野被一张放大到模糊的英俊面孔占据。于是莱因哈特突然回过神来：不管接下来要发生什么，他现在得有所反应。  
但是他动不了。透明的液体很快从皇帝的嘴角流下，他的锁骨也被弄湿。莱因哈特记得入睡前自己对于杨威利几度挫败他军事行动的愤恨埋怨，但是现在，对于那只撩开他发尾的手，对于落在他后颈处的热吻，他没有感到任何冒犯。  
莱因哈特在那一小片封锁中看到前后两人越靠越紧，把他夹在中间，一条手臂越过他搭住另一个人的胳膊，然后更多的吻落在他的胸前和肩颈，从他嫣红的嘴唇中逼出一些甜腻的呻吟。他感到非常、非常的亲密，和自己的朋友，和自己的敌人，非常的亲密。他似乎很久没有和人如此亲密。他其实非常喜欢这种肌肤的亲密，从他还是一个小孩子的时候就是如此。又好像这种渴望从未被真正满足，于是也就不曾完整的结束。于是皇帝动用全部的聪明才智，给自己找到了在这种情形下不作为的理由：这是他的梦境。没有人在观察他，没有人能看到他，没有人会评判他，没有人会轻视他。  
莱因哈特伸出双手，勾住友人覆盖着漂亮肌肉的脖子。他像是一只舒展四肢的猫，在翻身的时候突然举棋不定，无法在是要露出肚皮还是翘起屁股间做出选择。  
好在这一次他也不必做出选择。莱因哈特被四只手温柔的按倒，侧躺在两个枕头之间。两人的动作配合如此熟稔，像是一段没有机会建立的真正友谊。他的一条腿被挂在友人的臂弯，胸前挺起的两枚樱色被口腔包住吮吸，他的屁股也被反复揉弄，然后一根填充精液完毕的暗色性器推开他雪白的臀肉，缓慢坚定的突破他毫无阻挡作用的肠壁褶皱，向里寻找那埋藏着的、适合在反复的拉锯后接受那最后一击的地方。  
莱因哈特呻吟的声音发生了一些变调，他抱着自己胸口友人的头颅试图抱怨，“吉尔菲艾斯……你看看他！”他呢喃着说，“你不帮我吗，吉尔菲艾斯？”  
但吉尔菲艾斯只是箍紧他细窄的腰，加大了吮吸他胸口的力度。“那你开心吗？”莱因哈特听到吉尔菲艾斯问他。他感到一阵赧然。他不能在吉尔菲艾斯面前说谎。他总是向人抱怨，声称要一劳永逸的击败杨威利，但他又为杨威利是如此的智慧强大而感到开心。只是他不能让别人知道，不是因为任何伟大的目标、也没有任何必须的理由，在鲜血和人命无意义的在回廊挥洒的时候，他坚持不撤军的真正心情其实是这样……他感到快乐。而他想要快乐。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬起头，海蓝色的眼睛注视着他。莱因哈特从自己起起伏伏的金发里看向友人，像是白色的沉船看着铺满阳光的海面。他无意识的摸了一下自己沾染着透明唾液的殷红乳尖，然后点头，“我感到……开心。”  
“有多开心？和敌人作战有多开心呢……莱因哈特？”吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“像是，”莱因哈特断断续续的回答，他感到身体里的那根东西蓄势待发，“像是和朋友作战一样开心……”  
红发的友人叹了口气。他对黑发的敌人说了些什么，接着两人交换位置。莱因哈特眼前海蓝色的眼睛变成了黑色的眼睛，他身后另一根东西开始入港，而他被开拓了半天的内壁仍然在吞入中感到一种愉快的艰难。  
“你还没有射呢，”他问杨威利。  
“没关系，”杨威利回答，亲了一下他的嘴唇，“也许不开炮比较好。”  
莱因哈特很快就失去了继续说话的力气。他全身心的沉浸在吉尔菲艾斯的撞击中，感到身后那个胸膛是如此的鲜活，耳际那缕呼吸是如此的炙热，而他体内的东西是如此的生机勃勃又充满力量，像是他小时候眼中的吉尔菲艾斯：他知道他会比自己活得久，这样自己就可以肆无忌惮的生活在他的保护下，吉尔菲艾斯也这样答应了他。可他现在无法用自己的失去责怪任何人。  
莱因哈特咬着枕头一角，抓着宿敌的胳膊，闭着眼睛试图在脑子里录下现在的一切，因为他知道人一旦醒来，梦消失的是很快的。从头到尾，他没有想到自己到底在做什么，也没有任何负面的词汇进入他的意识。他像是一只跟人类生活了很久的猫，虽然在清醒的时候，他学到了一些常识，但是在他的梦中，追捕小鸟和撕咬蝴蝶都不能使他产生负罪感，在交配的时候如果被咬住后颈、他就会发出一阵一阵快乐的咕噜声。

不过梦总有结束的时候。  
莱因哈特抬起脸，两双眼睛出现在他面前，像是蓝色的大海和黑色的宇宙。  
“你要走了吗？”莱因哈特问，“……你还有什么话对我说吗？”吉尔菲艾斯每次在他的梦中出现，都会留下一些建言和劝说。  
“莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯射精过后的性器从他体内脱出，他低下头和他前额相碰，“我希望你快乐。”  
皇帝抱着自己相对干净的那个枕头。他感到吉尔菲艾斯留下的温暖精液顺着他的肠壁，向他身体里更深、更黑暗、更空虚的地方流去。他感到体内那种无时不刻不在燃烧的火焰被逼退，但是并没有熄灭。它们向心脏的地方靠拢，最后被收归一处，从燃尽山林烧焦动物的野火变成了一盏驱散黑暗的烛台。此时敲门声响起，莱因哈特抬头。  
天亮了。

9个标准时后，伊谢尔伦军收到了帝国军要求和谈的致电。  
“不仅仅是关于这次战役的和谈，还有以后所有的……”杨威利看着屏幕中的皇帝。  
莱因哈特也隔着屏幕看着他。皇帝侃侃而谈的话语停顿了一下：他看到宿敌的肩头挂着一缕眼熟的金发。  
从科学的角度来说，死人托梦或者活人入梦都是很荒谬的事情，是一种中世纪风格的迷信解释。杨威利肩上的最有可能是他妻子的头发。但是，此刻的莱因哈特却并不这么认为。  
毕竟有的时候，中世纪的解释也就够了。


End file.
